Cold War and Hot Bottoms
by Roxburry Black
Summary: America and Russia have a meeting but with Russia insulting him America looses his temper and drags the Russian away. Later, the Russian vows revenge. Warning *contains spankings
1. Chapter 1

I do not own hetalia

There were few things that mad America truely mad.

1-Insulting his people, including harming and terrorizing them

2- his states (children) disobeying his orders

3- politicians doing stupid things

And here, in the middle of peace talks Russia kept quipping about his people. The ambassators were nervous, glancing between a cheerful and sadistic Russia to a growingly irritated America.

"Aren't most of your people fat? Stupid Amerikans," Russia shot a sickeningly sweet smile to a scowling America.

"Russia," his voice was low and full of warning, much like the one he would use on a guilty state, "Be quiet." Russia seemed to pause, part of his brain registering the fact America was a nuclear power of monstrous strength, but he continued.

"Are you haveing trouble understanding what I am saying? Silly Amerika, all will become one with Mother Russia." He giggled, hiding his face behid his ever present scarf and the politicians decided to try and turn invisible as America stood up, eyes blazing and hands clenched.

"Russia, shut up!"

"Nyet," the Slavic nation said cheerfully and regretted it seconds later as America threw himself over the table and tackled him to the ground. There was brief tussle and Russia was shocked to be pulled, painfully, up by his ear.

America gave him a smile that chilled him to the bone, "Come with me Russia, lets talk."

Despite the astonished stares of the ambassators, security guards and the the protests of Russia, America opened the door and dragged him out of the room, still holding a grip on the Slavs ear.

"Ah,AH, Amerika, let go of my ear,"yelped Russia, half bent over due to America shortness. His arms flailed as the tugging got worse and America led him in and out of rooms of his large house, looking for something.

"Be quiet," his voice was so harsh it chilled him to the bone but he continued to flail around but he followed, lest America decided to yank his ear off. Finally, when he had entered Belarus's room he grabbed a hairbrush off her desk and stalked out, still dragging the whining Russia into an empty room with white sheets all over the furniture. With a swift motion America yanked a white sheet off of a chair and sat down, throwing the Russian down over his knees.

"AMERIKA!" Yelped Russia, trying to push himself up, but the western nation held him firmly down while at the same time pulling his trench coat up and yanking his pants to his knees, "STOP THIS!"

Alfred didn't reply, instead he lifted the brush high and brought it down with a loud 'CRACK' against Russia's pale bottom.

Russia was sure that if America had not been holding him down he would have rocketed off his lap.

"AHHHHH!" Russia clenched his fists, he was so tall his knees were practically touching the ground and his hands were resting on the carpet but no matter how he wiggled or pushed his rival was not letting him escape.

America would be lieing if he said he was not enjoying this, to see his communist rival sobbing his eyes out over his lap as he brought the hairbrush down with a defeaning CRACK was pretty awesome. He had fifty children and knew exactly how to punish someone as strong as Russia, even though Texas was rediculusly strong he had been spanked pretty recently and Texas could probably hold his own against Russia.

But he grimly spanked on, ignoring the crying, pleading and tears. Because honestly, if there was every a way to get Russia to be nice this was it.

Russia was in considerable turmoil, the humiliation from being spanked by his greatest rival, the pain of the brush and the fact he was reduced to tears, crying into America's thigh as said country continued to spank him, rythmically and firmly. Finally he cracked.

"I'M SORRY!" he wailed, hoping speaking English would placate the angry american. It did and Alfred finally stopped, dropping the brush to the floor he proceeded to rub his back soothingly. Russia cried while America felt a spark of warmth for the nation, he really shouldn't have lost his temper like that. Russia's once smooth and pale bottom was flaming red and fat tears rolled out of his violet eyes to splash onto the carpet below.

Hungary was whistling cheerily as she dared while skipping through the house when she heard someone crying. Odd, Russia had been in a strangely good mood when he heard America was coming and hadn't hurt anyone recently. Taking a risk she bent over and stared through the keyhole to the weirdest sight in the world. In the near empty room was America, sitting in one of the older chairs, rubbing the back of a sobbing Russia who was laying limp over his lap. From the looks of it Russia had been given the spanking to last him a few decades. As she watched Russia stood up and pulled his pants up and wiped away the last of his tears, America gave him a hug and Russia buried his face into America's shoulder and when America turned to give him a perfectly innocent kiss on the cheek Russia accidentely turned to speak and thier lips met.

Violet and blue meet and there was a beat of 'oh-crap-now-what?' until the kiss deepened and they pulled each other close. They toppled onto the bed and things got R-rated pretty fast and Hungary skipped away, not even bothering to hide her cheer anymore.

The Next Morning

Russia woke up, his nether regions aching from both pain and pleasure, to sunlight streaming through the smallest crack in the curtains. He glowered at it but the curtain was unimpressed and sat still, groaning he turned to see America sprawled on the bed, naked and snoring slightly.

With a grunt he kicked the American's leg and the nation snorted and his blue eyes opened blearily.

"Whazz up?" He mummbled and his blues widened at the sight of Russia's glower, "What?"

"Do not give me that Fredka," he warned. America stood up and began getting dressed, "I will get you back Amerika, you will pay for this humiliation." America chuckled and zipped up his coat.

"You do that Ruski," he gave one last wink and disappeared, leaving an annoyed and sore Russian.

So thoughts, who wants to read Russias revenge? Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own hetalia

ER#$#$RERER

It took several months for Russia to plan and execute a plan for revenge on the American. He had not taken lightly to having been spanking thoroughly by his rival. To alleviate his anger he had taken to using spankings and time outs to punish the many countries under his control. After one to many times of breaking into his shower time Russia had sent Belarus to the corner, sobbing and sporting a well spanked bottom. Lithuania had suffered the same fate after having been caught writing 'Anti- USSR' pamphlets. But as much as he spanked his minions (which turned out to be more fun than torturing them) he knew exactly which nation he would like to have over his lap sobbing for respite as a hairbrush cracked down upon his round butt cheeks.

America.

Russia savored every fantasy and strategy he could come up with about successfully trapping the nation over his knees. Many of the plans were actually worth of a Hollywood blockbuster but in the end he discarded them all. America was going to be in Switzerland to talk about disarming a few of the worlds nuclear weapons and Russia had tailored his room number to fit his needs. So when America arrived to the fancy hotel to find his had been given the Honeymoon suite as every other room was full.

#$#$#$

"Are you sure?" America asked in his best Swiss-German.

"Yes sir," the man behind the counter looked annoyed, "Please proceed, there is a long line of people behind you."

"Thank you." With a frown America took the key and pushed his way through the crowds to the elevator. He didn't notice a disguised Latvia speak into his watch.

"He's on his way sir."

Next to the door in America's room Russia nearly bounced up and down, "Good, proceed to your own rooms." Clicking off the device he slipped it into his pocket and waited.

America wearily pushed his door open and sighed heavily, "Stupid economy class airline," he grumbled before screeching in surprise and pain as, at the same time, his door was kicked close by someone other than him and someone grabbed his ear in a grip and pulled upward.

"Amerika," he shuddered as Russia's cold breath washed over his neck, "How nice to see you."

"Bastard, What do you want?" Hissed America past the pain in his ear.

"Let me explain something Fredka," Russia his pulling the reluctant American toward the laptop on the desk pulling it open it revealed a video of Prussia tied up with several soldiers standing around. "Prussia is about to be beaten unless you do what I want." He closed the laptop, enjoying how America went completely still. "I have a small little button on my person the will tell the soldiers when they are to start, I will only press it when you disobey my orders. Every time you disobey me he will be hit, _very hard._ Do you understand?"

America struggled with his mind and shivered at the thought of any torture Russia could devise for both Prussia and himself.

"What do you want?" He snarled then squealed when his ear was dragged upward an inch.

"I want you, I want you to obey my every whim tonight," Russia purred, "I will not ask you to disarm citizens, kill anyone. Tonight it will only be you an I."

"Sadistic bastard," America spat and tried to pull away, his pride throbbing painfully in his chest.

Russia smirked in the dark," Prussia is now being beaten until you agree to my demands. And these are some of my most violent KGB officers."

#$#$#$#4$#$#$

Watching a smuggled American TV show Prussia wasn't sure why Ukraine was sitting next to him hitting his shoulder every few seconds with a battered teddy bear.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Do you want to be the Hero? It is not heroic to let people suffer because of your pride." America clenched his teeth.

"Fine."

"Prussia is safe for the time being then." Russia flicked on the lights, "And it is time to get started."

America didn't move as Russia pulled a chair into the room, "What are you doing."

"Getting ready!" Chirped Russia like a demented bird, "now drop your pants and boxers."

"….excuse me?" America suddenly tightened his crossed arms.

"Did you not hear me, drop your pants and boxers, we need to get started," Russia stood in front of America with an annoying smirk, "We don't have all night."

America stared at him, his fingers twitched as if he wished to grab a gun but after a moment his hands ghosted down to his belt and began to unbuckle it. After a moment of being swamped with humiliation the Superpower gave fierce glare into Russia's eyes as his boxers joined his pants around his ankles.

"Good," Russia settled into the chair, enjoying his power over the American nation, "now bend over," he ordered indicating toward his knees.

"WHAT!?" America could see every moment in his mind when he ordered his states to do the same thing but never had he imagined it used on him. Red flooded his face as his long dress shirt covered his vital regions.

"I'm sure Prussia appreciates not being bloody," Russia grinned as America kicked off his shoes and marched over.

"He better be damn well fucking grateful for this," he announced and copying and action from Kansas whenever she was punished, he flopped over Russia's lap with as much sass and defiance as he could half naked, "Cause I might bloody him myself."

Russia was more than delighted as America settled on his knees, how long had he imagined this moment? And here it was, America's pale and perfectly tight ass was in the perfect position for spanking. With an inaudible gleeful cackle Russia settled one hand firmly around America's waist. With the other he fished a hairbrush out of his pocket. It was the same brush he had been spanked with.

"Do you even want to know why I'm doing this?" Russia asked, delighting in rubbing the wooden back against Alfred's rear.

"Isn't it obvious, this is revenge for a few months ago. I was wondering when you'd get around to it." America sighed and stared at the ornate carpet.

"Correct, but also because your TV news keeps telling your citizens we are nothing but a bunch of godless heathens. This is not true."

"Could have fooled m SHIT!" America jolted from the forceful slap from his Russian captor, he gritted his teeth against the wave of pain. "Bastar..FUCK!" America tried to twist out of his grasp but Russia had an iron grip.

"Bad language will not be tolerated, "Grinned Russia, "Just lay there and try not to move to much or I'll pull off my belt and bend you over the bed…to spank you…..not fuck you. I'm saving that for later." America didn't speak, he couldn't. Russia was now bringing the hairbrush down upon his rear with such force it was all he could do to stop groaning from the pain. Unconsciously he grabbed Russia's leg to anchor himself. Brilliant blue eyes were blurred with tears as he tried to force himself still.

#$#$

Russia watched America's resolve crumble beneath the onslaught of forceful spanks. When America finally moaned he gave a particularly hard swat to the sensitive sit spot.

"OUCH!" Finally America began to protest and squirm. "OWWWW!" After another minutes he began to cry.

#$#$#$

America could not remember having been so humiliated. His rear was on fire and a brilliant stinging pain was swept outward from each of Russia's spanks. As he cried into Russia's knees, abandoning his pride and defiance, he only wanted it to end.

##$#$#$#

When Russia finally ended America was a sobbing mess across his knees. He loved the feeling but was also a little sad. He would have liked to send America into a sobbing mess without having to pretend threaten Prussia. With a sweet gesture he propped the sobbing country into the bed. To his surprise America latched onto his neck and cried into his shoulder.

When he felt that America had recovered Russia dumped the nation to the blankets and flipped him onto his elbows and knees.

"Time for complete revenge."

#$#$#$3

The next day Hungary watched as America limped across the room, she didn't miss America's wince when he sat down nor Russia's smirk when he also saw it.

"Russia's Revenge," she sang under her breath while Ukraine apologized to Prussia for hitting him yesterday.

#$#$#$#4

What do you think, leave a review.


End file.
